Zakira
Zakira Fua is an evil duelist and the main antagonist of both Shori and Shobu, and is also the one controlling Yumama (his younger sister) from the start of the series. In the Versus Revolution, it also extends to Katta Kirifuda, who is Shori's son and Shobu's younger brother, through Basara Akagiyama and the card he uses in the past. He is the leader of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (Z) and ranked as 1st in the organisation. History He was known as "No. 1" when he was young. In his 14th birthday, he challenged the Fua Duelist's leader at that time, "Zeus" in a duel. He used Necrodragon Guljeneraid and Supernova Apollonus Dragerion to defeat Zeus and became the cult leader known as "Z". He later entered university alongside Ash, Oasis and their friends. On his graduation day, his professor asked a question which was known as "The greatest Mathematics mystery". Zakira answered the question correctly and was invited to duel against the professor. While the professor's Discard tactics and Vacuum Crawler lock proved to be a challenge for him, Zakira used a reanimate strategy using Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye and Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye and won the duel. Since then, he decided to destroy all duelists. He cannot be physically damaged outside of a duel and also knows special abilities such as curses and psychokinesis. Anime His first appearance was in Volume 14 of the Series 1 of the manga. He then later appears in the Duel Masters Charge, Duel Masters Cross and Duel Masters Cross Shock seasons of the anime. Duel Masters Charge His goal is to obtain the "Duel Master's Proof" and use it for his evil means. He has multiple agents working under him, and operates from a large castle. His agents are ranked in terms of increasing power in alphabetical order from A to Z (Z being himself). Duel Masters Versus Revolution The area where Duel Masters Land was located is where Zakira had destroyed most of the duelists during Shobu's time. The card he uses was kept in an ancient seal in the deep underground of the park, in which only the President of the park and Duemouse were able to access. Despite being sealed for years after Zakira's demise and Shobu's disappearance, the dark spirit was able to reach Basara, prompting him to break the seal and obtain the card. After a chain of events which almost lead to his assumed demise and Shobu's 'death', Zakira was actually alive and remains in one of the destroyed bases in the frigid lands of Antarctica. Basara was guided by the light from Forbidden, which lead him to his location. Zakira had awaited his arrival and dueled him in order to test his worth of having Forbidden. As the whole area was converted to an actual duel field, the duelists takes physical damage if a shield is broken. During the match, Zakira viewed Basara's Invasion cards and speed based deck as interesting. Even though Basara managed to summon Forbidden, Zakira destroyed the creature with All Delete. Seeing that Basara's hate and thirst of revenge allows him to use the card, he let Basara have the unsealed version of the said creature before giving him a warning and fading away. Manga Duel Masters: Fighting Edge After the revolution, the more powerful members of the cult started to appear. He treats Shobu's resistance as a joke and his cult members attempts to capture the Duel Masters from all around the world. In the second world tournament he calls all of his Fua Duelists and attempts to collapse the tournament. However, White resisted and the plan failed. Hakuoh then is defeated by Yesman and his defeat is even shown to the public. He then challenges Shobu and used Heavy Death Metal and Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness to have Shobu close to losing only to be defeated by him. Duel Masters: Star Cross A mission was started in Antarctica along with all of his cult members but was betrayed by Xanadu who is an impostor as the original Xanadu was revealed to have been killed. Nearly all the cult members were dead aside of a few but the few were attacked by Xanadu's cloning ability. He himself dueled Xanadu and defeated it. However, before it dies Xanadu unleashes a destruction ray and Ash blocks the attack with Zakira and Ash receiving massive damage. By this point, all Fua Duelists except for Ash and himself had died. Zakira's mind was disrupted by Xanadu but he managed to continue his plans. He broke free of the mind disruption and choose to duel Adam. Feeling that he and the cult's freedom has been deprived, he decides to defeat Adam and liberate the cult. However, he dueled against Adam with Mad Rock Chester deck and had no way to win against the original gods and Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened. He lost and was killed along with Ash. Zakira seemingly died after this duel against Adam and was not seen again. Duel Masters Z Twelve years after his death, in a side story he was reborn in a new volcano as a new lifeform. Responding to the Romanov's call, he regained his memories. He then became invincible and cannot be destroyed by Bolmeteus Steel Dragon's flames and sworn for revenge against the universe, grew wings and flew in the vastness of space. Deck Zakira uses a combination of Water, Darkness and Fire cards, but he sometimes uses Light Civilization cards. His deck focuses on the race of Zombie Dragon's with his cards being focused on sending cards to the graveyard. Duel Masters Charge During this season he used cards from the DMC-19 Zakira's Dragon Commander Deck as well as the DMC-21 Power-Up Pack. Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord *Deklowaz's Brooch *Demonic Protector *Quake Staff *Terror Pit *Western Barrel, Shadow of Riots *Wicked Soul Reincarnation *Velyrika Dragon Fire Civilization: *Hell's Scrapper *Metalchaos Dragon *Rothus, the Traveler Darkness and Fire *Explode Catastrophe }} Duel Masters Cross He started to use cards from the DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal deck. Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Dragoon *Dark Soul Creation *Heavy, Dragon God *Infernal Smash *Necrodragon Dobolzack *Necrodragon Guljeneraid *Terror Pit Fire Civilization: *Crimson Mega Dragoon *Metal, Dragon God *Supernova Apollonus Dragerion *Volcano Charger Darkness and Fire: *Death, Destruction God *Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon *Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness }} Later in the series he improved his DMC-40 deck by adding cards from the DMC-44 Endless All Delete deck as well as the new Knight creatures. Water Civilization ' *Aqua Surfer *Emergency Typhoon *Transmogrify '''Darkness Civilization ' *Alexander the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye *Babelginus, Demonic Dragon *Dragon Ultimate God Geki *Inferno Gate *Inferno Sign *Necrodragon Jagraveen *Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye 'Fire Civilization ' *Dragon Ultimate God Metsu '''Water and Darkness: *Gulan Berze, Poseidon Destroying Dragon *Phantom Spear Zircon }} In his final duel against Shobu he changed his deck to the DMC-46 Arcadias Knights. Light Civilization: *Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon *Julius, Thunder Elemental *Magic Shot - Glory Gate *Murmur, Apostle of the Formation *Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon *Terror Pit Darkness Civilization: *DEATH Dragerion, the Supernova *Death Mendosa, Dragonic Baron of Death *King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord *Magic Shot - Arcadia Egg *Magic Shot - Romanov Strike *Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye Light and Darkness: *Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit *Bega, Vizier of Shadow *Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *Gregorias, Mystic Light Death Saint *Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor }} Duel Masters Cross Shock Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Darkness Romanov, the Enlightened *Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator *Hyperspatial Vice Hole *Magic Shot - Romanov Strike *Rose Castle Fire Civilization: *Mad Romanov, the Wicked God Psychic Creatures: *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution He uses a Fire and Darkness deck based around Zombie Dragons and Heavy Death Metal. Darkness Civilization *All Delete *Bone Dance Charger *Dark Lupia *Deathmeta Lupia *Ghost Touch *Heavy, Dragon God *Necrodragon Guljeneraid *Primal Scream *Terror Pit Fire Civilization *Hell's Scrapper *Metal, Dragon God *Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Darkness and Fire *Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom *Poppo Juvira, Winged God-destroyer }} Notes * He is often seen naked in multiple occasions in the anime and manga which has became a trivia among the series. * Due to his prevalence among the Duel Masters anime and manga, his ambitious, cruel and cunning personality and ploys and his power above mortal characters in there, he can be considered the most powerful and major antagonist in the Duel Masters series. This even extends to Katta Kirifuda, as an indirect enemy through Basara. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Movie Character Category:Manga Character